Beautiful Malevolence
by KissMyAsymptote
Summary: Dark. The tainted jewel can warp even the most innocent of promises.[Shippou][OneShot]


**I don't even know if this can be called good. I'm pretty sure this could be called a darkfic.**

**I don't own Inuyasha, or Shippou!**

**I hate this editor btw. The first post messed up.**

* * *

I am running! 

My lungs are burning!

I can't stop! _They _are after me!

_They_ could be almighty!_ Their_ power could soar far above the skies_! They_ could be undefeatable

All _they _have to do is kill me. It's so simple for them. My blood holds their glory, it calls to them to spill. I am so weak! I envision holes in my legs, for surely there are because they hurt so bad! I barely hold myself up, as I slip on rolling gravel. So much for my life-saving traction!

I feel the first set of claws graze my thigh. _They _are not holding back! I reach to clutch at my torn skin and roll away from the overwhelming feeling of desperation. But it is not my desperation, no. That belongs to _them_. Every single one. I must get away!

I find my footing and reach a speed I had not previously held. I can outrun _them_! My heart jumps almost happily, lending me a temporary reprieve from the pain. I can pull away!

But, I realize my mistake when a dagger finds a home in my calf.

I am prey, I was doomed when the first claw landed. I had let my blood be spilled.

I transform! A horribly pitiful copy of my bubble-shape! I am too tired! They are too close!

I want to scream! But for who shall I scream for help?

Inuyasha? That sword of his weighs me down in the first place!

Sango? Kohaku took care of her! Does that make him a good brother?

Miroku? Nothing but a pit of worthless dirt!

Kirara? Her youki now assists _them_!

Kagome? …

Kagome…

I promised!

My fire burns! I can feel it along with their claws in my chest, but it will not stop me!

Foxfire!

Ha! It scorches them! I've never felt so powerful! So dangerous! _They _will not get the Shikon!

Look at them cower! Let them burn! Die!

They will never touch it! I had felt their jyaki, trying to suffocate me. It did not work! I am alive! They are dying!

Naraku will never be reborn from those parts! I promised! Those youkai pieces that became disjointed after the death of Onigumo's heart. They were lost, yet found each other, but could not join! They can not function without a central core!

Well they will not function at all now! Ha! They shrivel at my feet! It feels so good!

Wait. Are there more? I will have to fix that!

Foxfire!

Yes! That was an even more powerful blast! How could I have gotten like that? So potent! It is amazing. They wither! They will never get the Shikon now! I promised!

Kagome! I had promised simply as I had cried, _no one will ever take the Shikon._

Had that been yesterday? My chest burns! I chance a glance down, knowing that anybody could jump me for the Shikon at any moment. I jerk in surprise as I see the muscle tissue is healing around the Shikon! How did it get there? Claws must have pushed it in. _They _had helped! I watch with morbid curiosity as my healing flesh causes the beautifully purple Shikon to hide from me.

Isn't there something wrong? There must not be, because I feel great!

A sharp pain from the sword I hold stops me momentarily. Tetsusiaga! I rid myself of that sword, why is it hurting me now and not before?

I dismiss that question. It is not important.

_Nobody will get the Shikon now!_ I crow to the sky. I am undefeatable!

I scent a village. Food! I am starving! Will they host me? A demon with no human companions?

Of course they will! I am cute! Kagome always said so.

I rush the village. I am very hungry. I give puppy dog eyes to the nearest female.

She screams! Why is she doing that? What is she saying?

No! I am no monster! Wait please! That was supposed to be cute!

I chase her!

Men with pitchforks! What are they doing? Red eyes? What are they talking about?

I startle, they are after me! No.. that is not right! I am so little! I am little and cute! I know this as I look down upon their heads. I am small, furry and cuddly! They cannot be after me! Then what do they want?…

The Shikon!

NO! I promised Kagome! _They _will never have the Shikon!

What are those.. Torches?

They have brought torches._ Torches?_ I laugh_Foxfire!_

They waste away. I swagger in the midst of my power. They never had a chance at the Shikon

I whine. I am still hungry! I scent the air for another village. Found one!

Within moments I am there. I change my tactics. I walk in slowly, should I ask a female?

I do not get a chance! The screams! The pitchforks! The torches! They are frantic!

Why?

I hold up my hands in defense, noticing now that they are being licked by the blue flames of my foxfire.

Amazing! I never called it up! It is just there!

I am so wrapped up in amazement that I find myself with a gardening tool sticking out of my foot. It does not hurt, but it is very annoying! Is he trying to get the Shikon?

He is!

I will not break my promise! _They _will not get the Shikon! I am certain of this!

My foxfire is already out! I grab the man responsible with one flaming hand and watch his skin blacken around his entire chest! My powers are simply astounding! When did people get so small? Why do I remember that being all wrong? I shake my head.

Nothing will get the Shikon.

I promised Kagome.

They run. They are trying to get the Shikon now. They will always try to get the Shikon, it's power is a strong pull! I will not let them try again.

Foxfire!

I got them all! Marvelous!

I promised Kagome.

I will not let anyone touch the Shikon.

I swore to protect it.

It is mine.

Nobody else will take it from me!

It is _mine_.

* * *

**Uhhh.. I don't have any explanation for this… it was 1:10am when I started this and 1:30 when I ended… It seemed so lonely sitting on my computer. So here it is in all it's unedited glory.**

**I've never tried anything like this, and I hope it hasn't been done before (Since this storyline seemed so simple and obvious to me). I was listening to the new Nickelback song and this just came out!**

**Lemme know if this is made from gold or crap!**

**Poor Shippou, I think I ruined his character.. Lol oh well! It makes me go: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

* * *


End file.
